Jovenes y eternos
by Sweetkill
Summary: Noches de verano calientes, mediados de julio, cuando tú y yo eramos eternamente salvajes. Los días locos, las luces de la ciudad, la manera en la que jugabas conmigo como un niño. -Lana del Rey, Young and Beautiful.


Estiro sus manos al cielo. Se sentía tan libre que creía que era capaz de volar, en verdad lo creía, lo creía como un niño de cinco años cree en Santa Claus. Podía volar de lo feliz que se sentía. ¡Quería intentarlo! ¿Pero acaso no estaba volando ya? Sentía este calor dentro de sí mismo, crecía y crecía, parecía amenazar con desbordar su cuerpo tarde o temprano. Quería explotar de esta felicidad. Amaba a este chico.

Se volteo con sus brazos aun estirados y le dedicó una sonrisa infantil al azabache que tenía detrás. Recordó todas esas veces que de niños vinieron a este lugar, como ambos nadaban en calzoncillos y como se reían en ese entonces. Eran momentos felices. Recuerdos, lo único que nos quedara a la hora de morir. ¿Pero acaso aquello no era la felicidad? Los recuerdos.

Craig estaba ahí, pero no como el adulto que ahora era, estaba como un niño de nueve años que no sabe qué hacer. Era un chico tan indiferente que cuando una situación divertida se presentaba, él ya no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar si quiera. Nadie sabía esto, pero Craig Tucker era un miedoso y siempre le temió al rechazo. Kenny siempre lo supo desde niño y por eso se quitó la camiseta para inspirarle confianza y le sonrió como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Le sonrió con ojos cerrados y mostrando su imperfecta dentadura. Sus clavículas se le marcaban, al igual que un par de músculos. Por desgracia también se le veían unos cuantos moratones, pero decidió ignorarlos para que Craig se sintiera más cómodo.

Él niño lanzó su espalda para atrás y arqueo una ceja. Kenny sabía que Craig le estaba mirando, pero no le importo. Eso lo hacía más feliz. Solo eran dos niños de nueve años en la profundidad del bosque. Se habían subido a una pequeña montaña que daba con un lago. Era tan pequeña que podían saltar de ella al suelo sin lastimarse. Había poco pasto y daba con un bello lago que reflejaba todo el cielo, o eso parecía hacer.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Kenny dándose media vuelta. Poso sus manos en sus caderas, sin temor a estar solo en un par de boxers ni nervioso de que Craig estuviera viendo todas las marcas de golpes que tenía alrededor del cuerpo. Fue eso algo que le gusto a Craig, como a Kenny parecían no importarle ese tipo de cosas solo para crear confianza.- ¡No seas marica y quítate la blusa!- Kenny hizo una pose femenina al doblar un poco su rodilla derecha y poner una mano en su cadera.

Craig se vio sorprendido. Le asustaba tanta confianza, pero no lo mostro. En cambio, hizo algo muy característico de él.

-¿Marica? ¡El marica eres tú al desnudarte con otro chico!

-¡Ja! ¡Eso crees tú!

Kenny sí que era idiota.

-¡Eso ni siquiera tuvo sentido!

Craig grito estas palabras casi riendo. Kenny noto esto y solo estiro sus brazos para que se le marcara más su infantil abdomen. ¿Cómo le hacía Kenny para no tener inseguridad alguna ante el mundo? Craig siempre tuvo tantas, tantas que muchos creían que él no tenía. Craig se escondía en la indiferencia y el silencio, así nadie podía leerlo y estaría a salvo. Nadie podía dañar a lo que se cerraba.

Pero Kenny hizo algo en ese momento, Craig no sabe si fue su sonrisa o solo como movía su cuerpo sin preocupaciones, pero en ese momento, Craig ya no se sentía como una caja cerrada. Fue como si se abriera repentinamente, como si ya nada lo contuviera y sintiera la brisa de verano por primera vez. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Estaba vivo y gracias a Kenny!

-¡Estoy vivo!- grito a todo pulmón y corrió hacia Kenny.

A Kenny, sinceramente, le sorprendió esto. El rubio casi pierde el aliento cuando Craig lo tacleo, lo abrazo de la cintura, clavo su cabeza contra su pecho y lo empujó hacia la nada. Kenny estaba al borde de la montaña y Craig lo empujo al lago sin soltarlo. Ambos cayeron al lago abrazados.

A Craig se le mojaron todas las ropas mientras que a Kenny solo los calzoncillos. Kenny se había asustado porque creía que Craig se encontraba en problemas por haberlo empujado, no sabía exactamente porque se asustó, pero cuando salió del agua dando una gran bocada de agua, lo primero que hizo con sus brazos fue buscar a Craig y no brazadas para mantenerse a flote. El apenas había logrado respirar por la repentina sumergida y tenía miedo a que Craig, por el peso de las ropas, se hubiera hundido. Sí, ridículo, pero para un niño de nueve años eso tenía mucha lógica.

-¡Craig! ¡Craig!

No tuvo que gritar más de dos veces el nombre del chico para que este saliera del agua con su gorro pegado a su rostro y escurriendo agua. Estaba tan asustado que no se dio cuenta que el azabache estaba riendo.

-¡Craig! ¡Craig!- siguió gritando hasta tocarle el rostro con sus palmas.- ¡Craig!

-¡Eso estuvo de fábula!- exclamó riendo.- ¡Debiste de haber visto tu cara!- rio.- ¡Estuvo de fábula! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Kenny dejo de gritar y solo sostuvo la cara de su amigo. Estaba procesando lo sucedido. ¿Por qué Craig se reía? Más que reírse, se estaba carcajeando. ¡Craig Tucker estaba muriendo de risa!

El chico del gorro azul se estaba agarrando el estómago y trataba de dar boca arriba para mantenerse a flote. La risa lo paralizaba. Kenny no podía creerlo. Esto era magnifico, era algo inolvidable y algo que lo hacía feliz. Estaba feliz.

-Craig…- susurro y el azabache volteo.

-¿Qué?- espeto algo brusco. Sus ojos eran desafiantes de nuevo y Kenny solo rio para si mismo.

-Se te ha mojado toda la ropa.

Craig volteo a verse a sí mismo y volvió a carcajearse.

Kenny encontró esto muy curioso pero no desagradable, le gustaba este Craig. Le gustaba verlo carcajearse como en esos momentos.

Después de que Kenny se recuperara de su oleada de felicidad se lanzó al azabache para frotarle la cabellera negra sobre el gorro azul. Parecía que estaba tratando de ahogarlo, pero no importo. ¡Era tan feliz! Craig daba brazadas para golpear a Kenny, aunque fallo en la mayoría, y se veían cientos de burbujas aparecer de donde se suponía debía estar la boca de Craig.

Craig golpeo a Kenny después de eso y comenzaron a jugar en el lago. Se echaban agua y trataban de ahogare. Incluso hicieron un par de carreritas a los extremos del lago. Pero no fue hasta el final, cuando ya estaba helando, que ambos vieron el error de haber ido sin permiso de sus padres. Craig no tenía cambio de ropa y no tenían como regresar a casa sin cachar un buen resfriado.

Al final Kenny subió por su ropa, le presto su sudadera a Tucker con la condición de regresarla al día siguiente y, este al ver el frío que hacía, sugirió compartir la sudadera. Regresaron a casa abrazados, Craig con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kenny y Kenny con las manos pegadas al pecho. Kenny atrapó un resfriado a la mitad del camino y le presto un par de prendas a Craig cuando llegaron a su casa. Las ventajas de ser pobre era que estaba cerca de las afueras del pueblo y que sus padres, o estaban trabajando en un empleo mediocre o bebiendo y por eso no estaban. Fue la primera vez que Craig se fijó bien en la casa de Kenny.

Vio que Karen estaba sola. ¡Una niña de cuatro o cinco años abandonada! Entraron a la casa cuando ya estaba oscuro y lo primero que vieron fue a una niña sollozando con una muñeca abrazada. Craig se asustó, pero Kenny solo se acercó a ella asustado. Craig supo que Kenny estaba asustado de que Craig viera su casa en estas situaciones. Era vergonzoso que alguien viera todo esto y Craig lo sentía.

Lo primero que hizo Kenny fue darle indicaciones a Craig de cómo llegar a su cuarto mientras que escondía a Karen detrás de él. Calmó a su hermana primero y luego fue con Craig a su cuarto. El azabache estaba sentado en la cama del rubio, o bueno, en el colchón del rubio.

-Ya la he dormido.- índico Kenny sin ver a Craig. Craig tampoco podía verlo. Kenny camino hasta su armario.- Te prestare unas ropas a cambio de que me las laves. ¿Te parece?

Craig asintió.

-Bien. Trata de devolverlas cuanto antes porque, como has visto, no tengo mucho.

Craig volvió a asentir y atrapo las prendas que le lanzo Kenny. Era una sudadera negra con varios huecos y unos pantalones grises llenos de pintura. Craig sabía que estas eran de las mejores ropas del rubio y se sintió mal al tener que llevárselas. Se cambió con Kenny ahí porque el rubio andaba muy concentrado tratando de llamar a sus padres que ni miro de reojo para molestarlo.

Cuando Kenny se rindió en tratar de llamar a sus padres, le dio el teléfono a Craig para que marcara a sus padres y pasaran por él. Craig lo hizo tan rápido como pudo y cuando le dijeron que irían por él, la habitación cayó en un largo silencio. Este silencio no se desvaneció hasta que llegaron por Craig y Kenny lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Adiós, Craig.- dijo en un susurro.

-Adiós, Kenny.

-Gracias por haber aguantado todo esto.- Kenny sonrió tan débil como si estuviera enfermo, y tal vez ya lo estaba. Craig solo pensó en todo el esfuerzo que Kenny tendría que hacer si enfermaba. No podía permitir eso.

Antes de que su madre pitara por tercera vez, Craig tomo los brazos de Kenny.

-Si necesitas ayuda para cuidar a tu hermana, avísame, ¿sí?- esto sorprendió a Kenny. Le dio unas palmaditas y la misma sonrisa que Kenny le dio más temprano para inspirar confianza. Era irónico todo esto y Kenny lo noto.- Hasta luego, Kenny.

-Hasta luego, Craig.

Craig corrió hasta el carro de su mamá con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía lo que había hecho por Kenny y le alegraba. Nunca se había alegrado por ayudar a alguien y no noto esto hasta que se sentó y su mamá le pregunto porque Kenny estaba llorando. Craig solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Llorando? Mamá, Kenny nunca llora.

La madre decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y arrancó. Craig se despidió por la ventana y, aunque Kenny no devolvió el saludo, Craig supo que lo vio. Miro a su regazo, a los pantalones que Kenny le había prestado, y sonrió.

Esa sonrisa era la misma que tenía en este momento. Estaban en el mismo lugar donde habían estado ese día con nueve años cuando Craig tacleo a Kenny y ambos cayeron al agua. Sonrió. Kenny volvía a sonreírle como ese día y no podía evitar sonreír como también hizo ese mismo día, pero en un momento diferente.

Se acercó a Kenny negando con la cabeza. Le gusto que McCormick no hubiera bajado esa sonrisa infantil que inspira confianza a cualquiera que la vea. Tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo tomo con sus dedos para exhalar el humo. Juraba que nada era más adictivo que el cigarrillo hasta que conoció los besos de McCormick. Estaban en una situación completamente diferente a la que ahora estaban. Eran adolescentes y estaban más drogados que la chingada.

Era una típica fiesta de Token Black, estaban en un cuarto donde todos fumaban marihuana y Craig recuerda que era la primera vez que veía a Kenny sin su sudadera puesta desde cuarto de primaria. Traía una blusa sin mangas blanca, se le marcaban las clavículas y un poco los músculos de los brazos. Eran músculos pequeños que solo se marcaban por la desnutrición del muchacho. Tenía los ojos rojos, todas las venas de los ojos se marcaban y unas ligeras ojeras se marcaban alrededor de estos. Tenía una sonrisa de idiota, de esas que te dan los drogados y borrachos cuando ya no entienden lo que sucede. Pero Kenny si entendía lo que sucedía.

Craig se acercó con un vaso lleno de alcohol, no le había dado más de dos sorbos y era el más sobrio de toda la fiesta. Había visualizado a Kenny desde una pequeña abertura de la puerta y decidió acercarse al verlo tan perdido. Le dio cierta lastima, pero en el fondo sabía que se acercó por otra razón, quería cuidarlo.

Siempre era así en las fiestas, Craig se acercaba a Kenny y era quien lo sostenía cuando el alcohol lo vencía. Craig era quien llevaba a un Kenny desmayado y con vomito en el rostro, a su casa. Craig era quien cuidaba al muchacho de que algún chico se aprovechara de él. Sonaba ridículo, si, pero había muchos chicos que trataban de ligarse a Kenny cuando este estaba muy borracho como para distinguir entre hombre y mujer, y solo distinguía lo que tenía hoyo de lo que no.

Craig se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Kenny.

-¿Qué tan borracho estas?- pregunto. Kenny tardó en escuchar a su amigo y Craig rio para sí.- O mejor dicho, ¿qué tan drogado estas?

Kenny se le quedo viendo con esos ojos de mapache. Craig agradeció que fuera verano y Karen estuviera en un campamento.

-¿Mande?- Kenny ya ni podía hablar.

-Venga. ¿Qué es lo que te has metido esta vez?

De nuevo, Kenny se puso a procesar las palabras como si estuvieran en otro idioma.

-¿Metido? No, no me han metido ninguna polla por el culo… Creo.

-Joder, si estás muy drogado.

-¿Crees que mi mamá lo note?- pregunto un poco preocupado y Craig se echó a reír.

-No, no creo que tu mamá lo note.- silencio.- ¿No quieres que te ayude a bañarte antes de que te lleve a tu casa?

-¿Eh?- Kenny se alejó un poco de Craig.- ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer, eh? ¡Ya parece que me estas ligando!

Y lo inesperado sucedió, Craig se coloro y se mordió la lengua. Kenny noto esto y se le quedo viendo a su amigo, le arrebato el alcohol y antes de que este pudiera gritarle a Kenny que ya había sido suficiente, Kenny se lo echo en su propio rostro.

Craig parpadeo para creer lo que estaba viendo. Kenny se había echado el alcohol en el rostro y ahora parecía estar tratando de recobrar el control de su cerebro, como si se hubiera echado agua helada. Nunca había visto antes que un borracho se echara alcohol en el rostro para despertarse.

-Ya, ya.- dijo después de darse pequeños golpes en el rostro.- Ya no estoy borrashio.- dijo.

Lo que hizo esto tan gracioso fue la cara seria de Kenny y como este no noto que había dicho borrashio.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

-De lo ridículo que te ves, tío. Deberías dejar de beber tanto en cada fiesta, te vas a joder los riñones.

-¿Y que si me los jodo, eh?- le espeto.- ¡No es como si te importara!

-Estás tan borracho que ya vas a empezar a chillar.

-¡Que no estoy borracho!

-Entonces no chilles.

Lo siguiente sorprendió a Craig.

Kenny se quedó con las manos entre sus piernas, con la mirada digna de un niño recién regañado y que está tratando de entender el porqué. Kenny tenía todo el rostro rojo y los ojos un poco llorosos. En verdad que se veía patético, pero Craig no podía dejar de sentir simpatía por este chico patético. Incluso sonrió al verlo con esta actitud tan adorable. Pero justo cuando sonrió, Kenny se impulsó hacia él, le tomo las mejillas y le planto un beso.

Craig no sabe porque, si nunca antes se había puesto a pensar si Kenny le gustaba o no, pero le siguió la corriente. Se dejó besar sin oponer resistencia alguna y luego, cuando Kenny estaba por separarse, le devolvió los besos. Tal vez él también estaba tan borracho como Kenny, porque después de comenzar a besarse todo se vuelve borroso. De repente ya no se están besando, de repente ya se están tocando mutuamente.

Pasaron de besarse como novios primerizos a estar contra una pared, con besos salvajes y manos donde no deberían de estar. Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero Craig no lo permitió. Con la poca conciencia que tenía detuvo a Kenny.

-No quiero que sea así.- le dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces cómo quieres que sea?

-No lo sé, pero no aquí ni ahora.

Kenny no le forzó a nada. Solo se quedaron callados y después volvieron a besarse. No con furia animal, ni con un placer sin sentido, se besaron con cariño y volvieron a besarse al día siguiente cuando despertaron en la cama de Craig con sus ropas puestas. Se habían dormido abrazados pero habían despertado uno encima del otro.

Y ahora, ambos se miraban a los ojos y sabían que eran felices. Que ya no había barreras. Se sonrieron y acercaron. Se tomaron las manos. Estaban prácticamente rozándose los labios, pero no se besaron. Sus miradas eran más profundas que cualquier beso. Fue esa mirada la que tuvieron durante su primera vez.

Había sido en el cuarto de Craig, tenían diecisiete y no estaban tan enamorados como lo estaban ahora. Era un enamoramiento adolescente. Se deseaban y recuerdan ese día con cariño, como Kenny subió a Craig arriba después de una cita y como el rubio persuadió al azabache para darle confianza. Fue seductor y Craig cayó en sus encantos. Dejo que Kenny lo desnudara y después que lo penetrara. Todo en esa cama. Todo sucedió en esa cama. Todos esos gemidos se quedaron atrapados, todos esos suspiros, todos esos arañazos y todos esos te amo.

-Te amo.

Kenny lo dice como lo dijo aquel día justo antes de quitarse las camisetas. Craig se ruboriza como hizo cuando Kenny le confirmo las buenas noticias y le toma las manos como hizo cuando sus padres se enteraron de lo suyo.

-Yo también te amo.- le susurra.

Ese susurro le recuerda a Kenny todas esas veces que Craig se quedaba a pasar las noches en su casa para cuidar de Karen con él. Craig le susurraba esto al oído para que la niña no escuchara, pero de todas maneras Karen lo hacía y trataba de esconder una risilla. Kenny sabía que Craig hacía esto con la intención de que hicieran creer a la niña de que guardaba un secreto importante.

Era de atardecer, solo estaban ellos dos y a unos kilómetros su automóvil. Kenny no dejaba de sonreír y Craig se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, ambos se hallaban al borde de la montaña como ese día. Se amaban. Tenían entrelazados algo más que sus dedos y lo sabían. Se amaban. Eran jóvenes y lo sabían. Pero, ¿A dónde iría toda esta juventud? No les importaba porque estos momentos seguirían vivos si seguían juntos. Con cada te amo recordarían los anteriores y con cara abrazo recordarían como se apoyaron. Todo los llevaba a recuerdos y todo generaba recuerdos.

Y esto no les molestaba mientras estuvieran juntos.

-Feliz luna de miel, Craig.

-Gracias.- dijo y abrazo a Kenny por el cuello.- Te amo.

Y se lanzaron al agua en un abrazo.


End file.
